Most current cargo handling systems provide basic movement but lack the flexibility of telescoping with extreme movement or travel or reach, as well as the ability to increase reach for travel at a later date as an optional piece of equipment. Also lacking are the numerous material handling platforms provided by this invention. Also missing in current art is the second or third winch or more to control tilt angle of the tilt base unit as well as a loading winch to move cargo onto the platforms, trays, or wheel chocks as well as other materials on to custom racks, bins, or containers.
Devices of many types and configurations are available, however the ability to remove the lift system from the truck or mounting area by one person in less than two minutes is lacking. Of great importance is the ability of the loader, lift system to be small enough that the truck bed is still usable for many cargoes. The industry has focused on massive structures that may not have the structural integrity of the tempered aluminum and other materials type system herein.